


Slick

by CollistaForest



Series: Linked Universe [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Being Lost, Blood and Injury, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollistaForest/pseuds/CollistaForest
Summary: Sky finds himself lost in the rain





	Slick

 

Wild had warned him of how slick the grass became when it rained. He wasn't very used to acres of different plants and grasses and he  _ definitely _ wasn't used to rain. It never rained on Skyloft, they were too far above the clouds for any of it to come pouring down on them.

 

He remembered the first time he witness rain on the Surface. Pipit joined him in the forest as they were collecting fruits for a meal. The sky had thundered and cried and Pipit thought the rest of Skyloft was going to come crashing right down on top of them.

 

That day turned out to be more peaceful than the one he was currently having.

 

Sky continues to slip and falter on the grass, trying so hard not to be caught by the deadly laser of the Guardian.

 

_ And he thought the Guardians in the Spirit Realm were bad. _

 

He jumped to the right, narrowly missing the heat that his left side felt. The Guardian was hot on his heels and just desperately wanted to lose the mechanical beast. Landing was the least of his worries, but it quickly grew to the top spot.

 

There was nothing beneath him, no land, no rock. Only a drop with tree tops seen far below. Sky managed to grab onto the edge of the cliff with one hand, the other still bloody and bruised from a…  _ previous incident. _ He was holding on by a couple roots, hearing them tear from the ground.

 

The Guardian beast came closer to the edge with loud mechanical whirs and thuds against the dirt. It looked over the edge of the cliff, searching with a red laser that came up with nothing. It drew back, taking in a wider search area and still came up with nothing. The Guardian turned, thudding as it left in search for something else to burn.

 

Though, Sky wasn't proud to admit that the drop was slightly further than he first anticipated. When he first let go of the cliff, his first thought was to bring out his sailcloth. However, that was embedded into his clothes now, and no amount of wrestling the fabric free could make it useable again. However, he did slow down his descent somewhat by grabbing on the ends of the sailcloth with his good right arm and holding it out as far as he could.

 

This ended with a sharp landing, barreling into the mud and losing grip on the cloth. As he stood, his legs were shaking more than they had in a long while, his left arm hung useless beside him as it sent shocks of pain through his entire body, and he was soaked to the bone. He tried to while some of the mud off, but with his hand covered in it too, he ended up just smearing it and building on.

 

Taking a few shaky steps out of the mud was his first task, passing with flying colors. Sky took quick stock of everything he had on him as the rain pounded the mud away.

 

All he has on him was his big net and beetle. Sky wasn't preparing to survive on his own after he left the campsite, all we went out to do before the rain started was catch a few bugs Wild had wanted.

 

Wild… Campsite…  _ The Others. _

 

Oh Hylia, they're going to be so upset with him after he comes back. If he comes back… Sky might just die out here in the deadly woods of Wild's Hyrule without any of the others noticing. He knows he's not the favorite of the group, but how long would it take for them to realize he's missing?

 

Sky wishes he at least had the foresight to bring along Fi. Maybe then he wouldn't have fallen off of a cliff because of an enemy he's seen the others defeat plenty times over.

 

He sighed and tried to wipe those kinds of thoughts from his head for now. Even if he wasn't a survivalist, he still had some common knowledge. He wouldn't be able to find the campsite in this weather, so Sky needed to look for some kind of shelter, someplace to hide from the storm.

 

So he did, and thankfully he found a small alcove a little ways away. He thanked his Zelda for the alcove's entrance being the opposite of where the storm was blowing. Not a single drop of water laid inside, though there was a pool forming around the entrance where the roof dripped.

 

There was nothing to start a fire with, nor was there anything to burn. He had no clothes to change into and no way to get warmer. The only way to get the mud out of his clothes was to stand in the freezing rain again, but there was no way he was going to do  _ that  _ again.

 

Deciding to keep what little warmth he had left, Sky twisted the water out of his sailcloth as he drifted to the back of the alcove. It wasn't too deep, only around twelve feet in estimate. His chattering teeth distracted him a few times, ending up just clenching his jaw until his sailcloth could be substituted as a blanket.

 

Cradling his left arm, Sky burrowed into the sailcloth stitched by Zelda and won from the Wing Ceremony. Hylia, he still had memories from when Groose's only goal was to sabotage him. Meeting Impa and looking after The Imprisoned had really changed the former bully.

 

Sky smiled, thinking of the past as the stone sapped his warmth and he drifted off to sleep.

 

The Hylian woke up in the early morning by his own sneeze. Sky felt cold, and hot, and hungry, and just all around  _ not good. _ A few shards of dry mud fell off of his face as he scratched at his freckled cheek, feeling warmth beneath the skin there that no other part of his body currently possessed.

 

Sky looked out, finding a bright morning light. At least, he hoped it was morning. He pushed himself up from the cold stone, back up on two shaky legs. After managing one step, everything in his vision twisted and turned, his empty stomach called for vengeance. Sky threw up bile and spit onto the stone.

 

Getting back up to his knees, Sky wiped the bile from his chin. Everything was dizzy as he stood again. He tried to ignore it. The sailcloth felt heavy against his back as he stumbled to the exit.

 

The leather boots he wore didn't supply much traction, the bottom being worn from too much use to be of use. His foot slipped out from underneath him as it stepped into the pool of water by the entrance. His head hit the rock floor, feeling his head split and crack and break before his mind gave in. Everything went black.

 

-0-0-0-

 

Wild had been searching for Sky for the past fourteen hours. It was raining, but it had stopped five hours in. He was still cold, but as his internal body temperature rose as he ran, he didn't really remember being cold. He didnt have the time to.

 

Wild hadn't stopped moving for seven hours straight and he felt beyond exhausted. He couldn't stop, he wouldn't stop until he found Sky.

 

Two Guardians have already gotten in his way, the third had started to piss him off.

 

After seventeen hours of searching, fighting,  _ slaughtering,  _ he found the alcove. Wild truly looked  _ wild  _ as he stood over Sky's corpse, the crazed look in his eyes covered by tears. His hair tie was missing, hair matted with dried blood and mud. A few leaves fell out of Wild's hair as he fell to his knees next to the corpse of Sky.

 

_ Sky's dead. _

 

_ Sky's gone. _

 

The body was frozen and limp, rigour mortis hadn't set in yet.

 

Two hours.

 

He was two hours too late.

 

Sobs racked his body. He pulled the head of the corpse into his lap, hugging as the blood started staining the Champion's tunic. Wild stared into the dead eyes of Sky, fogged and red and  _ so blue. _ The corpse was colder than his own skin, but he didn't mind that too much as he scraped the dried blood from a gash hidden in Sky's hair.

 

Then, a blazing chill.

 

_ Mipha. _

 

“M-Mipha please, you, you have to help him.” A shuddered breath left him as the burning ghost touched his shoulder, setting it back in place. “He's… he's dead and I-I dunno what- I dunno how to help, p… please you have to help him.”

 

Princess Mipha, Champion of the Zoras, soul of the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, nodded. 

 

The blue flame of Mipha's Grace moved to cover the Sky child. Wild only watched as the flames licked the gray skin, sewing together the gash and beating the heart. The flames always looked so lovely as they returned the life back into one's eyes. Wild traced his fingers over the gray skin as they became pink and rosy and  _ alive. _

 

Eyes blinked, and Wild’s sigh of relief echoed through the alcove.

 

“Thank you, Mipha.”

 

_ “It was my pleasure.”  _ The flames faded out with her spirit, leaving the two in a cold world covered in stone.

 

“Sky?” Wild called, the other dazed in and out of focus before  _ finally  _ he trained his eyes on Wild. A grin broke out on Sky’s face as he tackled Wild in a hug, almost toppling them both over. “Whoa, hold up Sky. The first resurrection is always a bit hard.”

 

“How are you doing?” He pulled Sky back, holding onto his face as he studied the Sky child’s eyes.

 

“I’m-” He coughed, moving his head away for a moment before continuing, raspy. “I’m doing great for being dead a few minutes ago.”

 

Wild gathered up as much  _ Sky  _ as he could and held the other in his arms for as long as he was allowed. Sky didn’t mind, he loved the warmth.

 

The two, after getting their fill on hugs, finally decided to return to camp. It was easier than Sky thought, all it took was a little walking to the nearest stable to grab a couple of horses and ride on back to the camp. Also, it helped when at least one of them had a map.

 

The trip back was uneventful, even if Sky had to say “ _ Wild, no. _ ” a few times. He just didn’t know how to stay still for longer than five minutes. With future medicine and practices, he would’ve been diagnosed with some sort of ADD with how easily he switched attention to different quests or challenges. One second he would be heading for a shrine and the next he would be collecting Korok seeds.

 

He wondered how long it took Wild to find him.

 

The two made it to the campsite, being meet by Twilight and Legend. As Wild shooed the horses back to the stables, Legend and Twilight helped Sky back to a log by a weak fire.

 

Weak, kind of like how he felt right now.

 

Time, who sat across the firepit, asked questions, some he didn’t remember the answers to. 

 

No one had asked if he died out there, and neither Wild nor himself gave that information themselves. The only two who knew Sky had died in the alcove was Wild and himself, no one else needed to know.


End file.
